Soul Mate
by Elemantalelf
Summary: At the end of Harry's fourth year he not only killed Voldemort and Wormtail but he also saved Cedric. A transfer student causes Harry to learn what love is but what are the two other people doing here and why is Harry angry at them? HP/Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Soul Mates**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter only the OCs

 _Parselmouth_  
 _[Thoughts]_

It was the end of fourth year. Harry was sitting in the headmaster's office with Cedric. Harry wasn't quite sure what happened.

"I don't understand what happened headmaster. One minute Voldemort said kill the spare the next minute a emerald green shield appeared in front of both of us and the spell rebound and hit both Voldemort and Pettigrew." Harry looked the headmaster in the eyes. "I-i don't know what happened after that though because my scar started to burn and grew worse. I think I fainted from the pain."

"You did." Cedric spoke for the first time. "I can tell you that the shield wasn't mine, it was Harry's. Harry fainted but I watched as Wormtail fell to the ground dead while Voldemort twitched. It was like he was having a...a seizure or something." The 17 year old said with a frown. "Suddenly he burst into emerald green flames and all that was left was ashes."

The head master was silent for a moment before he spoke to the two boys. "The ministry might not believe it so I want you to request veritaserum before they question you as well as give them that memory."

"Yes headmaster."

The headmaster stood and opened the door allowing madam Bones, an auror, as well as the minister into the office. Cedric stood while Harry stared at them blankly.

"Mr. Potter since you are underage and don't have a magical guardian you will be given one. This 'guardian' will be your head of house." Harry nodded. "Mr. Diggory will be questioned first then Mr. Potter." Madam Bones said.

The boys nodded and Harry left with the headmaster. They found professor Mcgonagall outside. The waited outside for an hour before Cedric came out and said that it was Harry's turn. Both the professor and Harry entered the office.

Harry sat down and interrupted the adults. "If you are going to question me I want to have veritaserum so that you know that I am not lying and I am willing to give you the memory."

"Very well Mr. Potter."

The auror placed the drops on his tongue and began questioning him.

"What is your name?"

"Harry James Potter."

"How old are you?"

"14."

They than began asking questions about the tournament which he answered before they asked about the graveyard. They couldn't believe what they were being told. What shocked them even more was when Harry told them that he suspected Moody to be a death eater and that Peter Pettigrew was alive and was the real traitor.

"Mr. Potter what do you mean that Alastor Moody might be a death eater?"

"He kept giving me help and during it he kept muttering some really weird things."

"Weird things?"

"Yeah like how he couldn't believe I killed his lord or how I was key to him being restored. I would have said something but every time I tried I would forget till I saw him." This caused the others to frown.

After they asked questions of Peter Pettigrew. Harry's answers shocked them. All he said was that there was a map that his dad and his friends created and that it kept showing Pettigrew. He showed his DADA professor and he told him that he would take care of it. He then told him about Sirius trying to catch the rat but Snape intervened thinking that his students were in danger.

They gave Harry the antidote and then collected his memory before they left. Harry and Cedric was sent to the hospital wing to be healed before they were sent to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Soul Mates**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter only the OCs

 _Parselmouth_  
 _[Thoughts]_

Harry had slept in the head boys room with Cedric since he didn't want to deal with his housemates at the time. He wanted to sleep before he had to deal with Hermione's worry and Ron's concern. He loved them but he didn't want to deal with them when he was about to fall over asleep.

"Harry it is time to wake up." Cedric said as he finished getting ready to face the day.

"No." Harry said as he rolled over on the couch and glared at him.

"Y-yes it is." Cedric would deny later that the icy green eyes that glared at him caused the hair on his arms to rise.

Harry continued to glare at him as he sat up. "I don't want to."

Cedric had turned around and foreigned rooting through his draws to get away from the glare. "Sorry but you have to. Don't you want to reassure your friends that you are alright?"

"No." He stood up and grabbed the clothes that were offered to him. "They will only lecture me on being careless then yell at me for scaring them." He left to go take a shower.

"They care about you and they don't want you to die."

"No they are bossy and control freaks. They are going to be the death of me one of these days." Cedric was speechless.

Once Harry was showered and dressed he found that Cedric had waited for him. They left the room and made their way to the Great Hall. Once there Ron and Hermione pounced on him.

"Oh Harry I was so worried." Hermione said as she hugged him tightly.

"Yeah mate I thought that you were dead." He too was hugging Harry tightly.

Harry slapped at their backs as he started to turn a lovely shade of blue. "You...know guys...I...haven't...suddenly gained the...ability...to not breath."

"Sorry!" They said as they let go.

Cedric laughed as they watched them interact. He was shocked when the two turned towards him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"That's good."

Ron shot him an apologetic look. "I hope he didn't wake up in a bad mood like he usually does."

"Ah he glared at me before saying that you both were bossy and control freaks. He then said that both of you would be the death of him."

They both turned and glared at an uncaring Harry. "It's the truth." He then grabbed Cedric and pulled him over to the Gryffindor table and began serving himself.

Ron and Hermione shook their heads at Harry before they too sat down and began serving themselves. The rest of the Great Hall stared at them in shock except for the Gryffindors. They laughed as they watched the trio and Harry before they began to eat their food.

Before anyone could say anything more two people entered the Great Hall. One with long fiery red hair and emerald green eyes and the other with short messy dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Everyone in the Great Hall stared at the couple in shock.

"Lily! James!"

"Hello everyone." Lily said as she waved and made her way over to her son.

James smiled and nodded before he too made his way over to Harry. "Hello Harry."

"What? How? Why?" Harry asked as he began to tear up.

"Oh Harry we are sorry that we had to leave and make you think that we were dead but it was a must sweetie." Lily said as she wrapped her unmoving son up in a hug.

"We had to leave so that you could be safe. We also were looking for a way to stop Voldemort for good." He too hugged Harry who still had yet to move.

"That's right. We found out that Voldemort made it so that he could live forever but two days ago those suddenly disappeared."

"We knew that it had to be your doing. We had to make a few sacrifices."

"Yeah like making you go to the Dursleys and having Sirius imprisoned but it was for the greater good."

"When we found the objects that granted Voldemort immortality and tried to find a w-"

"You didn't want me." Harry said as he interrupted his mother. "You could have alerted the authorities but didn't. You had lied about the objects since after Voldemort was set ablaze in an emerald green fire so had Nagini, Voldemort's snake. That happened last night not two days ago." Harry glared at them causing them to back up in fear. "Not only that but the other person in the graveyard with me had remembered how my scare seemed to be caught on fire with the same emerald green flames as Nagini and Voldemort. Don't lie to me." With that Harry ran out of the Great Hall.

The couple were shocked before they turned and saw the headmaster glaring at them. Hell the a lot of glares were being sent towards them by many people including the whole Gryffindor table and Harry's friends at the other tables.

"Explain." Albus Dumbldore ordered as he continued to glare at them over his glasses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Soul Mate**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP only the OCs

 _Parselmouth_  
 _[Thoughts]_

"We don't have to explain ourselves to a headmaster of a school." Lily said as she stuck her nose up in the air.

Nobody noticed that Ron, Hermione, and Cedric ran out of the Great Hall after Harry. They were too busy glaring at his parents. That and they were watching their headmaster's reaction.

He was furious. Not only did they fake their death and have it in their will that Harry was to go to the Dursleys and make sure that no one could remove him but then they came back, upset and lied to their son. Now they had the audacity to speak to him like that.

His magic swirled around him. The elder Potters flinched and took a step back in fear when he stood up.

"You're right. You do have to explain to the ministry though." He quickly stunned them, levitated them, and brought them to his office where he contacted madam Bones.

"Albus I told you that the case is-" She didn't finish since that sentence when she caught sight of Lily and James Potter. "What in Merlin is going on here?"

"I believe it would be best if you and a few aurors came here." Madam Bones nodded and cut the connection before she grabbed some aurors and flooed to Albus' office.

"Just a moment ago these two showed up. They told Harry that they had to make him believe that they were dead. They said that it was to keep Harry safe and they were looking for a way to stop Voldemort." He glared at them. "They found out about the horcruxes but they said that they disappeared 2 days ago when we know that it had happened last night. They then said that sacrifices had to be made." He stopped to take a deep breath. "This means that they knew that Sirius were innocent and in their will they made it so that Harry would go to the Dursleys. I found out about the abuse and tried to help but everytime informed the ministry they seemed to have forgotten and Harry was sent right back. I had to put guards around so that Harry was safe." He went back to glaring at them.

"Arrest them. They will be questioned at the ministry. Take them." The aurors nodded and put magical damping cuffs on them before leading them away. "Why didn't you tell me about the abuse?"

"I did. You would take him away but then the next day he was back in their home and you didn't remember."

"WHAT?! I want memories of this. That way I have proof."

"Of course." Madam bones left and Albus sat down in his chair exhausted.

Meanwhile Harry had ran to the owlry. Hedwig sensed her master and flew down on his knee.

"Hedwig they are alive." Harry told her has tears started to make a path down his face. "My parents have been alive this whole time."

Hedwig hooted angrily. How dare they make her master upset. They would pay and she would see too it.

"They tried lying to make it seem alright but the bottom line is that they didn't want me. They don't care. I bet they are the reason why I kept being sent back to the Dursleys."

Hedwig nuzzled his cheek. Harry smiled and gave her an owl treat.

"At least I know that you care and so do others. I don't need them."

"That's right Harry you don't."

Harry turned to see Ron, Hermione, and Cedric standing at the entrance of the owlry. Hedwig flew off and Harry stood up and hugged Hermione. He then hugged Ron and the hugged Cedric shocking him.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Anyway we better get back. Last we saw was Lily telling the headmaster that they didn't need to explain themselves. He was pissed."

Harry chuckled and they walked back to the school. Harry could only wonder what the headmaster had done. He couldn't wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Soul Mate**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP only the OCs

 _Parselmouth_  
 _[Thoughts]_

As they were entering the castle Neville ran up to them. He was a little out of breath so they waited for him to catch his breath.

"Harry the headmaster sent me to give you this note." He said as he handed it to him.

"Thanks Nev."

"You're welcome. See ya later."

"See ya Neville." The golden trio yelled as he went off towards the greenhouses.

"The headmaster called madam Bones and the aurors on them. It says here that they will question them as soon as I arrive. They said that I need to hear the truth." Harry sighed. "Guess I will see you all later."

"Okay Harry we will see you." Hermione said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"See ya mate." He said as he clapped him on the shoulder.

When Cedric just said bye Harry stared at him. "I mean I will see you later." Harry smiled and hugged him once again.

Harry made his way to Albus' office. Once he had gotten to the gargoyle it began to move to reveal the stairs. Once there he knocked on the door and entered.

"Hello headmaster."

"Hello Harry. We are going to the ministry. They want some proof of the abuse and everything that we have done to get you out of there."

"I see."

"Come here." Harry walked over to him and was brought into a hug. "Whatever we learn just know that there are many other people who love you."

"I know. It just that it hurts to know that my own family don't want me."

"I can't even imagine. Come on let's go." They quickly flooed to the ministry.

At the ministry two aurors greeted the pair. "Headmaster Dumbledore, Mr. Potter.

"Hello two random aurors." The aurors smiled at the boy.

"Hello Auror Shacklebolt, Auror Andrews."

"We are here to escort you to interrogation room 5/6. Just to let you know you will not be in the room. You will be in the viewing room next to the interrogations rooms. That room allows you to see into both interrogation rooms."

"That is probably a good thing. If they say something terrible or very upsetting I don't think that either of us could stop ourselves." Harry said offhandedly as he followed after them.

They laughed at him once again. They had heard what had happened and just couldn't understand how someone could abandon their own child. Not only that but to leave them with abuse people and not allow them to leave.

Auror Andrews opened a door. "This is the viewing room. The wall in the room becomes invisible on one side so you will be able to see and hear what is happening in the other room. Those the other room won't be able to see and hear you."

"Cool." Harry said as he walked in and sat down.

Albus did the same and sat down in the chair next to Harry. The door shut behind them. They both turned and glared at James since his room was the room visible at the moment. They couldn't wait to hear the truth. A few minutes later madam Bones, and the two aurors entered the room.

"Since you have been declared dead we are considering that fraud which allows us to use veritaserum without your permission."

"You can't do that."

"We can and we will. Auror Andrews." The young auror quickly administered the veritaserum to James.

"What is your name?"

"James Charlus Potter."

"Age?"

"34." Amelia nodded indicating that the potion was working and one of the aurors charmed a quill to record the interrogation.

"What really happened the night that Voldemort attacked?"

"We left Harry with my parents for the night. He was such a good baby to everyone but Lily and I and we needed a break. All he ever did when if was just us was cry and nothing we did could get him to stop."

Harry looked at the man in hurt and betrayal. Albus looked at him in anger and quickly put a comforting hand on Harry.

"We knew that Peter was a death eater. He had the dark mark and Harry never liked him. When Sirius brought the idea of using Peter we were glad. That meant that there was a chance to get rid of him." James tried to stop but he just couldn't. "When we came back my parents were dead and Harry wasn't. He was sitting in the crib crying. Lily made my parents bodies look like us while I checked on him. I noticed the scar and a quick spell showed that it was a horcrux. After that Lily set the house on fire and then we left."

"What about Harry's living arrangements?"

"Before we went into hiding we went to the bank to change the will. If we were to die he would go to the Dursleys. We knew they would be abusive because of how Petunia began to treat Lily. If we were to die we wanted him to suffer. He would have been the cause after all. When my parents died instead well he deserved to suffer even more for killing them."

Harry stared at him in shock. Tears flowed down his cheek. What had he done to cause his parents to hate him so much. Albus put his arms around Harry as he glared at the man in anger. How dare he do this to his son. Put his son through hell just because he was fussy and a prophecy said that he might be the chosen one.

"We kept an eye on Harry throughout the years. Made sure that he was getting the treatmeant that he deserve. We made sure to pay the Dursleys for having to take Harry in. We wrote a letter to them telling them that they were allowed and be paid for it. If someone tried to take him away we would step in. It was harder to do once Dumbledore found out but we just kept erasing your memories of it."

That caused Amelia to was to kill the elder Potter herself but she kept calm. "What about Sirius Black?"

"We knew that he would get arrested for betraying us. If he didn't then Harry would go to him and he wouldn't pay for his crimes. Remus is a werewolf so the ministry would never allow Harry to go into his care so we didn't have to worry about him. We heard that Alice and Frank were torchured so they wouldn't get Harry. Our plans were safe."

"And the horcruxes?"

"We found out that the dark lord had created horcrux to stay alive. We had found three of them and were going to use them as leverage so that we could become high ranking members in the inner circle. They had disappeared two days ago so we came to Britain to see why. Turns out our son defeated him. He was going to get more fame and glory so we decided to enter his life once again."

Soon he was placed under arrest and they interrogated Lily who told them the same thing. She too was placed under arrest. Amelia checked on Harry and saw his state. She quickly grabbed the evidence she needed and told them that they could leave. Before they did she gave him a hug.

Once at Hogwarts Dumbledore allowed Harry to stay in his private rooms for the night. Harry fell asleep thanks to the fact that he was emotionally exhausted. He would tell his friends the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Soul Mate**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP only the OCs

 _Parselmouth_  
 _[Thoughts]_

The next morning Harry woke up. He laid there for a few minutes thinking about what happened the day before. He stood, took a shower, got dressed, and went to go find his friends. Before he left Albus asked him to pass along a message to Cedric.

He found them bout to enter the Great Hall and he quickly caught their attention. They made their way over to him.

"Harry what happened? We were so worried when we didn't see you after you left yesterday."

"I will tell you in the kitchen." Harry said.

"You know where the kitchens are?" Cedric whispered in shock.

"Yeah."

They followed Harry to the kitchens. Cedric watched amazed as the stopped near the Hufflepuff dormitory. They were in front of the portrait of the bowl of fruit. He watched as Harry placed a hand on the pear and tickled it. It wiggled and laughed before the portrait opened and revealed the kitchen.

Dobby saw Harry and made his way over. "Mr. Harry Potter sir what is Dobby doing for you and yous friends?"

"Can we have some breakfast Dobby?"

"Yes sir."

Soon a table with food appeared and they all sat down. Once their plates were filled did Harry tell them what had happened. It still hurt to know that his parents didn't want him. They hated him and all because he was fussy with them.

"Oh Harry." Hermione cried as she gave him a hug. _[Those bastards! How dare they do that to Harry. They are going to pay.]_

Ron patted his shoulder in comfort. _[Those two are the most inconsiderate pricks on the planet. I am so going to set Mione and Ginny on them. Hell I am setting the twins and mum on them.]_

Cedric gave Harry a comforting smile. He couldn't believe anyone could actually do that to a child. He remembered what happened last year with the dementors. He had heard Harry talking to Ron and Hermione in the hospital wing. All this time he thought he was seeing their deaths but now he knows it was his grandparents' death. He couldn't wait to get his hands on them.

"Don't believe what those arseholes said for one second Harry." Hermione said. "They don't deserve you so don't let it bother you."

"I will try. Anyway Sirius will be declared innocent and while he is in the hospital recovering I will be staying with Albus since he is my magical guardian right now."

"So in other words you are going to spend the summer getting spoiled." Ron said with a smile.

"Yup!"

"Good. It is about time."

"Oh and Albus said that since we both won the money is going to both of us. We each are getting 1,000 galleons."

"I thought they would have split it."

"They were going to but Albus glared at them." That caused them all to laugh. "We have to go to his office to get it. Then we finish our exams and we are finished for the rest of the day."

"Okay."

They finished eating before they left. Ron and Hermione went to the tower to get Harry's things while Cedric and Harry went to the office. It was filled with reporters, the headmaster, ministry employees, the minister, and Cedric's parents.

They sat down in the last two seats available. Fawks quickly flew to Harry and just like Hedwig he began to groom him. Harry rolled his eyes and smiled. Harry stared at the ministry officials expectantly.

"Since we have double winners we are giving both of you 1,000 galleons." One of the officials said before he gave them each a bag filled with their winnings.

Harry turned to the reporters then to his headmaster. They watched as the headmaster shake his head causing Harry to pout. That confused them greatly. It only grew when Harry pointed to Cedric gaining another shake of the head and Harry's pout to deepen.

"Now the reporters are here to interview you for the paper." Albus said.

"You mean take everything I saw and twist it to make me look like a bad guy, turn into a illegal animagus and spy on me and my friends and then make up ridiculous things and twist other things to make me look like a bad guy and get more readers." Harry said as he glared at Skeeter.

"Illegal animagus?" The minister asked causing Harry to look at him.

Harry and Hermione planned this after she wrote that horrible article about Hagrid. They acted like they didn't see her and would then let someone at the ministry know. It was a heavy fine as well as jail time.

"Yup. Rita Skeeter's animagus is a beetle. Hermione noticed that a beetle seemed to follow us and it always had the same looks so she assumed it was the same beetle. Hermione figured it was an animagus and had looked at the registry but there was no beetle animagus." Harry said.

"How did she know that she was a beetle?" Cedric asked confused.

"Hermione was on her way to meet Viktor Krum at Hogsmeade when she caught that beetle change to Skeeter."

"Oh."

"Yeah and then ran an article about Hermione being a fame seeking whore." Harry stated as he glared at the blond.

"Language." Albus said as he too glared at the women he had forbid from the castle after she started writing those articles.

"Have her arrested. Not only is she an illegal animagus but she also trespassed and we will charge her for more later." She went to run only to find herself stunned by a smirking headmaster.

An official when to the fire and flooed out before returning with an auror. She was arrested and taken away.

"Now these reporters will take pictures of you both and then you can go to your classes. Thanks to Albus they know what happened during the tournament."

Harry groaned as he stood up and posed next to Cedric. He smirked and changed his shirt just as the flash went off. His shirt was hufflepuff yellow. It had a black arrow pointing at Cedric and underneath the arrow in black lettering it said "The Hogwarts Champion and winner Cedric Diggory."

He switched it back afterwards. Albus snickered at his young charge. Only Harry would pull that trick.

"Alright kids go take your exams." The two students nodded and left.

"Go back to the ministry." The minister ordered and the officials left.

"We will give you a copy of the article so that you can approve it minister." One of the reporters said before they all left.

The minister turned to look at Albus. "We arrested the death eater that put Harry's name in the cup. Barty Crouch Jr. kidnapped Alaster Moody and kept him in a trunk so that he could use his hair for polyjuice potion."

"Please tell me that he wasn't here teaching my students." Begged Albus.

"I'm sorry Albus but I can't. He is being interrogated by madam Bones as we speak."

"Dammit. I am going to need a few master wardens to help me strengthen the school wards."

"I will send them over myself."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." He left and Albus dropped his head down on his desk. He couldn't believe he let a death eater near his students especially Harry and Neville.

Meanwhile Cedric went to his classes and Harry went to his. He was thankful that Hermione helped him study when he wasn't trying to survive the tournament. If she didn't then he would have failed.

Finally the day was over and so were all the exams. The students were now enjoying a feast before they went to bed. Some were already packed while others were waiting till the last minute. The next day they would be leaving and for the first time in his life Harry wasn't going to the Dursleys.


	6. Chapter 6

**Soul Mate**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP only the OCs

 _Parselmouth_  
 _[Thoughts]_

Harry sat on his bed packing his trunk. He was glad that he was finally able to stay with Albus instead of going to the Dursleys. He was excited.

Neville saw this and went over to Harry. "What are you so excited about?"

Harry told Neville everything. He may not be as close to Neville like he was to Ron and Hermione but Neville was still a close friend that Harry confided in.

"Dean, Seamus come here!" Neville called.

"What?" They asked when they arrived.

"Harry isn't going back to the Dursleys." Neville said happily as he hugged Harry.

"Really? Why?" Seamus asked as he joined the hug.

Neville repeated what Harry told them. Dean smiled as he too joined the hug. They were happy that Harry was finally going to be loved.

"We are happy for you Harry." Dean said to him.

"Hey a group hug." Ron said as he entered. "I'll join too." He said cheerfully and joined the hug.

"Ron." Harry said with a groan. The effect was ruined by the smile on his face.

"Hermione come quick! We are having a group hug!" Ron shouted and soon the brunette witch arrived and joined in on the hug.

"Seriously you guys and Hermione?"

"Yup!"

"Yes really!"

"Totally Serious!"

"Teehee!"

"Haha!"

"Ug!" Harry groaned at them causing them to laugh.

They soon separated and Harry scrambled away. The group began to laugh once again.

"Finally I can breathe again." He said as he took some deep breathes. "Anyway Albus is going to go get Sirius. He is going to bring him to the ministry then to the hospital. Albus said that we can visit when he is ready."

"That's great Ry." Hermione said as she began helping him pack. "Did you want us to come with?"

"Of course I do."

"Then we will be there."

"Great." Harry grinned.

(With Sirius Black)

Sirius had been confused when Albus came and took him to the ministry. He thought that the man was trying to help him so why was he bring him to a place that he was being hunted. He was shocked when the minister himself came over to him and declared him innocent but needed to be checked out by healers.

Soon he was at the hospitals and put into a room. The healers began to cast spells. All the while Sirius had no idea what was going on. When asked a healer told him that the headmaster of Hogwarts and the minister would be by later to talk with him.

He laid back and waited. He was miffed that he was just brushed off like that but there was nothing that he could do. Soon the healers left with a ton of scrolls.

A healer turned and looked at Black. "We will go through these and see what is wrong and come back to talk to you about it."

"O-okay."

It wasn't long before the minister and Albus arrived. Albus sat near Sirius while the minister stood at the end of the bed. They then told Sirius what happened. Sirius was beyond pissed to say the least.

"I can't believe those bastards." Sirius hissed out in anger.

"Neither could we. I was in shock when I heard what came out of their mouths." The minister said.

"Harry was shocked and upset."

"Harry was there!?"

"Yes. The minister and myself thought that it was important for Harry to hear the truth himself."

"Unfortunately we didn't think it was like this." The minister continued sadly. He read the report and wished that the young boy hadn't been there for it.

"I can't believe them. I never knew any of this and neither did Remy."

"I had hoped so." Dumbledore said with a relieved sigh.

"What?" Sirius asked in confusion.

"Harry would be crushed if you had know that his parents were frustrated and abandoned him for being fussy and that you lied to him."

Sirius sighed. "You're right. He would be crushed. Whenever me and Remus were around they seemed like great parents. They were always holding him and playing with him."

"They did?"

"Yeah. Had I know I would have said something."

"How could you have?" The minister asked. "From what I had seen, Crouch was convicting people without a trial and never let them speak."

"That is true. I tried saying I was innocent and that I would use the veritaserum but they said that as a death eater I would have found a way around that."

"Who's they?"

"Crouch and the newer aurors at the time."

"I see." The minister said through clenched teeth. "That is why I dislike that man."

"He never liked me anyway. He was angry with how Mad-eye liked me and that I was great at my job."

"I remember." The minister stated. "You were Moody's protege."

"When can I see Harry?"

"We don't know yet. We are waiting for the healers to return."

"Oh Okay." Sirius said in slight disappointment. He really hoped that it would be soon.

"Albus?"

"Oh yes that is right. Harry will be staying with me until you are released. I promise to bring him in for a visit regularly."

"You will?"

"Yes I will Sirius. Harry can't wait to see you."

"That's great. What about Remus?"

"He is in France." Albus told him.

"What? Why?"

"France is more tolerant of course." The minister said.

"Will he come back?"

"Hopefully. The minister and I have been trying to reverse some of the werewolf laws."

"You are?"

"We are." The minister assured.

Before anyone could say anything else the healers returned. The went over to Sirius and once again began casting spells. They nodded to each other before turning to the patient.

"When was the last time you ate a good meal?" A healer asked.

"13 years ago. I believe it was that halloween night."

Everyone looked at him in shock. They couldn't believe what he had said. The minister looked at Sirius and began to question what happened in Azkaban.

"What did you eat while in prison?" The minister couldn't help but ask.

"They gave us all a gray blob of mush."

"When you are out come by and tell me your experience. I think I need to improve conditions of our prison." The minister said. "I must take my leave now."

"Bye minister."

"Thank you and goodbye."

"You are welcome Black." He left after that.

"Mr. Black you are severely malnourished. We are going to give you nutrient potions at every meal until you are where you should be at." The healer who asked told him.

"Okay."

"You will also have sessions with a mind healer."

"Why?"

"Thanks to the dementors your mind was messed with. The healer will help to restore it."

"But I didn't go crazy like the others."

"True but the dementors still messed with it. For 13 years the dementors drained the happiness from you. The effect needs to be reversed."

"I see your point. Okay I'll see the healer."

"Good. You are magically exhausted from doing a lot wandless magic." He told Sirius. "Don't use any magic for a least a week."

"I will try."

"Good. That seems to be all. Any questions?"

"When can my godson visit?"

"Tomorrow he can start visiting. Anyone you want can visit you tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." With that the healers left.

"Get some rest Sirius. I will inform Harry that we will visit tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Expect extras."

Sirius chuckled. "I will."

Dumbledore left and Sirius laid back and decided to take a nap.


	7. Chapter 7

**Soul Mate**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP only the OCs

 _Parselmouth_  
 _[Thoughts]_

Dumbledore had returned and informed Harry. Harry then informed the others. The next day they would all meet up at the hospital and visit Sirius. Harry was very excited. They all boarded the train, including Harry. Dumbledore had decided that Harry could ride the train and he would pick him up from there.

The compartment was full. Harry laughed as Luna plopped down on his lap. Hermione was forced to sit on Ron's lap. Neville was shoved onto Seamus' when the twins came in. Ginny sat on Dean's.

"How do I always end up sitting on Seamus?" Neville asked as his face turned bright red.

"Because you love him." Harry said with a smirk.

"I do not!"

" **Keep telling yourself that**." The others said to him.

Neville hid his face in his hands. "Shut up."

Seamus smirked and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you too Nev."

"Shut up." Neville whimpered in embarrassment.

"Nope."

The rest smirked in amusement. Dean looked at Harry.

"Why are you on the train if you are living with the headmaster?"

"He wanted me too."

"Oh okay."

"Yup. He is weird."

"You said it not me."

"I know I did." Harry said to Dean with a smirk.

"Prat."

"Yes, yes I am." Harry said proudly.

The others shook their heads at him. They should know better than to call him a prat. He loved being called that.

"So when can we visit dear old Sirius?" Fred asked.

"We really can't wait to see him so it better be soon." George continued.

"Tomorrow." Harry replied happily.

" **Great**." The twins said with a grin.

"Awesome." Dean said as he kissed Ginny's cheek.

"Wicked." Ron said before he looked at Dean. "Watch it."

"I can't wait." Hermione said next.

Ginny nodded in agreement before sticking her tongue out at her brother.

"Me neither." Said Neville through his hands.

"I'll be there." Seamus said.

Luna just hummed as she began drawing causing the others to smile fondly at her.

The compartment door opened. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Hello madam Andrews." Harry greeted the trolley women. "You aren't surprise because this is how we usually are."

"So true. The usual of the trolley?" She asked as she began taking off some snacks.

"Yes please." Harry said as he passed the right amount of change over to Fred who handed it off to the women.

"Here you are dears." She said as she handed them all the snacks.

" **Thanks madam Andrews**."

"You're welcome." She shut the compartment door and left.

"Here you are Harry." Hermione said as she passed him a cauldron cake and a pumpkin pastry.

"This is Luna's" Ron said as he handed her a blood pop.

"Here is Seamus' and Neville's chocolate frogs." Fred said and handed them over. "And here are George's and I Bertie Box Every Flavor been."

"For Ron it is these disgusting cockroach clusters." George said in disgust. "Here you are Ginny." He handed her the licorice wands.

"Dean here are some pumpkin pastries." Hermione said. "And these are my cauldron cakes and chocolate frogs."

"Now that is all sorted out." Harry said. "After we visit Sirius Albus said that I was allowed to stay behind and shop for new clothes and thing. If you guys want to come you can?"

"I will if you can help me buy a couple pants." Ron said. "I only have enough for one pair."

"Sure Ron. After all you can't keep sharing pants with the twins."

"Thanks Harry."

After Ron apologized to him, Harry and Ron had a heart to heart. Ron was jealous when he saw Harry had new clothes but he was stuck sharing with Fred and George. He was also sick of Harry getting attention while he had to share with his whole family. He wasn't known for anything other being someone's brother or the boy-who-lived's friend.

Harry admitted to being jealous of Ron's family. Ron adopted Harry as his little brother soon after. Harry told Ron that he would help out whenever Ron asked. Their relationship had strengthened after that because Ron started to think before speaking or acting.

"Of course Ron."

"Great." Ron said with a grin.

"Anyone else need something?"

The others told Harry that he didn't. Harry nodded in understanding and began eating. The plan was set for tomorrow so all he had to do was wait until then.


End file.
